I Will Show You
by Yume Musume
Summary: No era que fuera masoquista, era que lo quería con todo el corazón. Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a seguir llorando por él. Sólo le quedaba seguir adelante y evolucionar. Ése era el destino de todo ser humano: Evolucionar. / KevEdd / KevxRev!Edd / Slash / Shonen ai /
1. Chapter 1

_**D**_i_scl_ai_m_e_r__**:**__**E**__d, __**E**__dd & __**E**__ddy_no me pertenece.** E**s propiedad y creación de **D**anny **A**ntonucci_._

**D**edicado a **H**isae

* * *

Había escuchado que hacer cosas de forma desinteresada era el comienzo de la humildad. A él nunca le había importado la pretensión, mucho menos la pose. No era como que quisiera pasar a la historia como el seguidor de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, pero sí le gustaba la idea de poder ayudar al prójimo, a quien necesitase de él. Ésa fue la principal razón por la que comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos.

Durante la escuela secundaria, se dedicó a dar asesorías todos los días, repartiendo cada asignatura entre su horario. Por las tardes, después de las asesorías, acudía al asilo de ancianos los martes y los jueves; los lunes y viernes, a la casa hogar; los miércoles y los sábados, al refugio de animales; los domingos se dedicaba a estudiar ampliamente. Básicamente, ya no tenía tiempo para él mismo y mucho menos para el resto de _"los Ed's"._

Al entrar a la preparatoria, tuvo que cambiar muchas de esas actividades, por ejemplo, las asesorías eran sólo si las solicitaba algún profesor o compañero, mas no permanentes. Por otra parte, redujo su jornada en los sitios que visitaba, acortándolo a sólo un día a la semana y con menos horas, pues las tareas, trabajos y estudios eran más pesados _–incluso–_ para él. Llevaba ya dos años así y ya iba por el tercero.

Era el primer día de clases de su último año y estaba a nada de entrar a la universidad. Era ése el año en el que tenía que tomar la decisión de qué y dónde querría estudiar. También era el momento de los alumnos de cumplir con su servicio social, pero eso no implicaba un problema para él, ya que las visitas que hacía por las tardes y las asesorías lo libraban de cualquier clase de presión. Al final, él lo hacía porque quería, así que muy lejos de volverse una obligación, era incluso reconfortante.

Esa mañana, como todas las demás, despertó, tendió rigurosamente su cama, tomó un desayuno ligero, pero completo, lavó su rostro y se vistió como lo había hecho desde mediados de la secundaria: Pantalón de mezclilla, polera anaranjada, zapatillas negras deportivas y su inconfundible gorro negro con líneas blancas a los costados. Justamente a las 7.15 de la mañana, el autobús pasaba frente a su casa para llevarlo a la preparatoria. No era que pasara sólo por él, sino que el punto de reunión era afuera de su hogar, así que sólo tomó sus cosas a la hora indicada y salió a esperar el transporte.

Probablemente, ése era el único momento en el que convivía con sus dos mejores amigos, así que siempre procuraban estar puntuales para poder charlar. Ahí estaba ya su amigo más alto, esperando con la clásica expresión tonta a que sus amigos llegasen.

–**¡Saludos, Ed!** –Dijo con alegría, mientras levantaba una mano.

–**¡Hola, doble D!** –Agitó sus manos con fuerza. **–¡Ahí viene Eddy! ¡Hola, Eddy!**

–**Hola, tontos. –**Al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor. Era mejor no decir nada. Los años le habían enseñado que un Eddy enojado era peligroso.

–**Oye, Eddy, no luces muy bien.** –Dijo el Ed más alto.

–**No me digas, genio. –**Gruñó subiendo al autobús que recién llegaba. Los otros dos lo siguieron después de encogerse de hombros. No valía la pena hablar con él en ese momento, ya les diría él porqué estaba tan furioso.

El camino fue normal: hablaron de tonterías, de planes en los que Doble D no podía participar por sus múltiples actividades, reproches hacia el más listo de los tres. Todo pasó tan rápido, como había sido durante los últimos cinco años. Quizá era la distancia lo que lo hacía apreciar cada vez más a sus amigos, que sin importar lo que pasara, estaban ahí para él.

Llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron, como el resto de los estudiantes, a sus casilleros. Edd se apresuró a dejar sus cosas, tomó lo que necesitaba. Miró su horario una vez más: alemán. Era una optativa, no era obligatoria, pero a él ya no le llamaba la atención tomar el mismo idioma que venía estudiando desde la escuela elemental **(1) **así que se inscribió a una lengua distinta. El año escolar anterior había intentado reinscribirse a latín, pero para su mala suerte ya no habría grupo, así que se vio obligado a escoger entre italiano y alemán. Al final, optó por la segunda.

Éste era ya su segundo año. No había aprendido mucho en clase, pero como era él, terminó estudiando por su cuenta y llegando hasta el siguiente nivel. Probablemente todo lo que vieran en ese ciclo escolar, él ya lo sabría. A veces se preguntaba por qué había decidido estudiar eso y no italiano, pero luego lo recordó: El capitán del equipo de americano estudiaba alemán.

Entró al aula, tomó asiento justo frente al escritorio del profesor. Al parecer, este año sería una maestra de nombre Serpil Seraltin. Acomodó sus cosas de forma ordenada, casi obsesiva, y esperó mientras repasaba las desinencias del dativo. No era como que no las supiera, pero más valía repasar.

Escuchó un conjunto de risas y gritos alocados. ¡Oh, no! Comenzó a mover las manos nervioso mientras mordía su labio inferior. Era el equipo de football y eso sólo significaba que la razón de sus distracciones estaba ahí. Miró de reojo la puerta: Ahí estaba Kevin, caminando justo en su dirección. De ninguna manera le hablaría, no. No había ninguna razón por la cual tuviera que mirarlo siquiera. Apretó los ojos esperando a que algún saludo o insulto se dirigiera hacia su persona, pero nada. Abrió lentamente los orbes cyan y notó que no había nadie ahí. El pelirrojo había cruzado el salón y se había sentado hasta atrás, en la esquina izquierda.

Suspiró.

¡Claro! ¿Por qué imaginó que el otro se habría fijado en él o en su existencia? Recordaba que en la secundaria era la víctima de sus abusos, pero no más. Ya habían pasado dos largos años en los que no hablaban. A veces rogaba porque esos días volvieran, incluso si sonaba masoquista. ¿Por qué? Bueno, justo al cumplir los quince se percató de lo mucho que le gustaba el otro. No sólo le gustaba su físico, sino que su forma de ser le parecía admirable. Claro, no era como que disfrutara que lo tratara mal, pero al menos en ese entonces, el otro notaba su presencia, ahora sólo era un fantasma en su camino.

–**Guten Morgen!** –La maestra hizo actos de presencia y los alumnos que esperaban afuera tomaron su lugar. Era una maestra rubia, no muy alta, pero no muy bajita, sus ojos eran azules y su tez sumamente blanca.

–**Guten Morgen! –**Se escuchó desde la esquina izquierda un cuchicheo, pero la maestra era esbelta y muy joven, no pasaba de los veintiséis años, así que no le sorprendía que el equipo entero se hubiera fijado en ella. Claro, seguro ese era el tipo de mujer que Kevin quería.

–**Yo soy su profesora de alemán II. –**La profesora hablaba con un acento gracioso, pensando lo que quería decir. Probablemente era alemana y aún no se acostumbraba al español. **–Ich bin ihre Deutschlehrerin. Serpil Seraltin. **–A la profesora le gustaba decir las cosas en español y, posteriormente, en alemán. –**Vamos a hacer un… ****Diagnosetests.** **(2)–**Movió las manos desesperada, a lo que hubo unas risas desde el fondo del salón. Probablemente no sabía cómo decir eso en español. **–Para ver cómo está su alemán, OK?**

**-OK! **–Se escuchó por todo el salón. La profesora le entregó a Edd unas hojas para que las repartiera. Cuando llegó a donde el equipo de americano estaba, sintió miedo. No al insulto, sino a la indiferencia.

–**Gracias, Cabeza de calcetín.** –Dijo uno de los defensivos. El resto, excepto el pelirrojo, se echó a reír.

–**D-de nada…** –No se reunía todo el equipo. Básicamente sólo eran Kevin, que era el quarterback, el defensivo y tres gorilas más, de esos que se creen las súper estrellas. Al llegar con el mariscal del equipo sintió que los intestinos se le saldrían por la boca y su inconfundible tic se hizo presente. Se mordió los labios y le entregó la hoja. **–Aquí tienes, Kevin.**

–… –No dijo nada, pero sí lo volteó a ver con seriedad. ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso lo había descubierto? Bueno, al final, no es normal que te miren todo el tiempo, ¿o sí?

Se alejó con pasos acartonados y terminó de repartir los exámenes. Tomó su lugar y esperó a que la profesora les diera la señal para iniciar. Era un examen muy sencillo para él, así que lo terminó en unos minutos, incluso le dio tiempo de revisarlo tres veces, entregarlo y ponerse a leer sobre los Scriptoria. **(3)**

La profesora recogió los exámenes al final de la primera hora de las que estaba compuesta la clase, dejando libre el resto para calificar y hablar sobre el temario. Para que no se descontrolaran, le entregó una hoja a una chica para que lo copiara en el pizarrón y así lo hizo. Todos se apresuraron a copiar el contenido del curso.

La clase se fue rápido y pronto la maestra detuvo a todos para que recogieran sus exámenes, uno por uno, diciéndoles sus errores o felicitándolos, según fuera el caso. Al final, sólo quedaron Edd y el pelirrojo. El equipo se había ido a tomar un refrigerio mientras empezaba su siguiente clase, así que no esperaron a su líder.

–**¿Kevin? –**Lo llamó la profesora, ya que seguía sentado hasta el fondo**. –Siéntate por favor junto a…** –Miró el examen del de cabellos azabache para poder recordar su nombre. **–Eddward, ¿no?**

–**Está usted en lo correcto, profesora. **–Dijo con alegría. Momento. ¿Junto a Eddward? ¡No! No pudo evitar crisparse al percatarse de eso. Ahora tendría que estar junto a él. ¡No! Sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza cuando escuchó al otro caminar hacía su lugar. Empezó a jugar nervioso con sus dedos, esperando que el otro no lo notara.

–**Kevin, tu examen fue el peor.** –Se lo mostró la rubia. Estaba incluso incompleto. El pelirrojo desvió la vista, pues en el fondo se sentía muy avergonzado. **–Por otro lado, el de Eddward fue el mejor.** –Era un examen impecable, ni un solo error, falta ortográfica o de puntuación**. –Creo que para que puedas seguir, deberías tomar asesorías.**

–**Pero profesora…** –Chistó el deportista, pero fue callado de inmediato por la voz de la maestra.

–**De lo contrario, tendré que reprobarte y enviarte a alemán I. **–Los dos pasaron saliva. Era una idea muy aterradora. Eso implicaría no entrar a la universidad el año entrante**. –¿Eddward, le darías, por favor, después de la escuela clases? **

–**¡¿Yo?!** –Miró a Kevin, que no parecía muy feliz. **–Cl-claro, será un honor. **

–**Entonces, pónganse de acuerdo, por favor. –**Hizo un ademán para que hablaran entre sí.

–**¡Ah!** –El pelirrojo suspiró molesto. Había estado callado, sin mirar al otro, con los brazos cruzados. **–¿Saliendo de la escuela en mi casa, Doble tonto?** – Era imposible que la maestra entendiera de qué hablaba.

–**¡Negativo! –Movió la cabeza. –**Hoy voy a la casa hogar al terminar las clases, Kevin. –Pensó un poco, llevando su mano hasta la boca. **–Puede ser más tarde, aproximadamente a las dieciocho horas.**

–**¡Está bien!** –Así que aún iba a esos lugares. ¡Ja! Creía que su etapa de buen samaritano había terminado. Qué sorpresa.

–**Todos los días se reunirán, entonces, a las seis de la tarde, ¿correcto?** –Preguntó la maestra.

–**Los martes y los jueves tengo entrenamiento.** –Gruñó el mariscal. **–Llegaría una media hora tarde.**

–**¡No hay problema, Kevin! –** Dijo con una sonrisa, dejando ver la ranura entre sus dientes. No había arreglado ese defecto porque prefería gastar el dinero que tenía en ayudar en la casa hogar o en el refugio de mascotas. A veces les llevaba dulces a los ancianitos.

–**Espero que cumplan con el horario o tendré que sancionarlos a los dos. **–¡Eso era injusto! Edd no era precisamente culpable de que el otro fuera un idiota.

Ambos asintieron y sin decir nada, el pelirrojo salió corriendo del lugar. Doble D miró como se marchaba, tratando de averiguar cómo es que se había metido en ese embrollo. Suspiró y caminó hasta su siguiente clase. Más valía llegar temprano.

Kevin, por su parte, había recordado que había recibido una carta del orientador de la escuela, diciendo que quería verlo el primer día de clases. Sus amigos no debían enterarse de eso, ¡qué vergüenza! Aprovecharía el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre para poder verificar de qué se trataba.

Llegó a la dichosa oficina, tocó y el profesor de inmediato lo hizo pasar. Era un señor de bigote, medio calvo, vistiendo una camisa y un pantalón de vestir. Le ofreció asiento con la mano, sin decir nada aún.

–**Así que, recibiste mi memorándum, Kevin.** –Era el quarterback, claro que lo conocía.

–**¿Qué pasa? –** Preguntó sin mucho interés.

–**No has realizado tu servicio social, aún.** –El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? **–El primer año solicitaste la beca de la escuela y no has cubierto el servicio.**

–**Pero si tengo la beca de deportista**. –Eso era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? Lo habían timado. Eso explicaba por qué nadie pedía nunca ninguna beca.

–**Dado que en el primer año estabas a prueba, no cuenta como beca deportiva.** –Miró molesto hacia todos lados. ¿Y ahora? –**Te pido que escojas un lugar donde quieras cubrir cuarenta horas de servicio. Puede ser en la cafetería, en la casa hogar, en el hospital, en el asilo de ancianos, donde quieras. **

–**Yo…** –¿Había dicho la casa hogar? Ése era un buen lugar. **–La casa hogar. **

–**¿La casa hogar? **–No parecía la clase de persona que fuera bueno con los niños.

–**Sí, ya sabe, quiero mejorar mi trato y paciencia hacia los niños.** –Lo miró impávido. No sonaba realista, pero si así lo deseaba.

–**Te haré entonces la carta para que la presentes allá. –**Se giró hacia su computadora y comenzó a teclear con velocidad. Era sorprendente, no parecía la clase de personas que sepan usar un ordenador**. –Ellos te darán otra carta que debes devolverme en la semana.**

–**Muy bien. –**Asintió un par de veces, mirando al mayor escribir en el escritorio. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado. Eso sería interesante.

* * *

**(1)**Normalmente, en México, estudiamos inglés desde el kínder o la primaria, así que en este caso, suponiendo que hablan español, vendría a ser inglés, pero dado que la caricatura es americana, no sabría qué poner como idioma materno.

**(2)**Examen diagnóstico. Exámenes que te realizan para verificar tus niveles o estándares de ciertos conocimientos.

**(3)**Plural de _**Scriptorum**_, lugar donde los monjes medievales se dedicaban a realizar las copias de los manuscritos. Normalmente eran habitaciones con lo básico para llevar a cabo su tarea.

**Yume Notes:**

OMFG, este fic me ha costado mucho trabajo. Me la pasé trabajando en él durante tres días y miren lo poco que salió. Para su buena o mala suerte, me inspiré al final y no creo tardar en actualizar. Denme una oportunidad y comentenme, bien o mal, para poder mejorar :D Besitos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**D**_i_scl_ai_m_e_r__**:**__**E**__d, __**E**__dd & __**E**__ddy_no me pertenece.** E**s propiedad y creación de **D**anny **A**ntonucci_._

**D**edicado a **H**isae.

**A**gradecimiento especial a **Z**ou.

* * *

―**¿La casa hogar? **―No parecía la clase de persona que fuera bueno con los niños.

―**Sí, ya sabe, quiero mejorar mi trato y paciencia hacia los niños.** ―Lo miró impávido. No sonaba realista, pero si así lo deseaba.

―**Te haré entonces la carta para que la presentes allá. **―Se giró hacia su computadora y comenzó a teclear con velocidad. Era sorprendente, no parecía la clase de personas que sepan usar un ordenador**. ****―****Ellos te darán otra carta que debes devolverme en la semana.**

―**Muy bien. **―Asintió un par de veces, mirando al mayor escribir en el escritorio. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado. Eso sería interesante.

A pesar de que odiaba el ruido excesivo, la suciedad, la desorganización y todo aquello que no fuera un meticuloso orden, había algo en esa casa hogar que hacía a Edd muy feliz. Era como si todo eso que lo abrumaba en la vida se quedara al otro lado de la cerca del orfanato. Aunque, ¡claro!, no dejaba de ser un tanto ordenado, y eso les encantaba a las encargadas, pues poco a poco, los niños se estaban volviendo un poco más cuidadosos y aseados.

Ese día se retrasó un poco. Los lunes era día de lectura: siempre les leía algo a los pequeños después de comer. Esta vez, había decidido leerles algo un tanto histórico, aunque aún no sabía qué podía ser. La niña más grande tenía doce años apenas, no podía llevar algo muy complejo. Bien, descartaría las novelas pesadas. ¿Un cuento? ¡Claro! _La rebelión en la granja_ de George Orwell **(1)** era perfecto. Era una gran combinación de cuentos, animales e Historia. Seguramente, los niños lo amarían. El único gran inconveniente en todo eso era que no poseía ese libro y había tenido que ir a la biblioteca en busca del dichoso título.

Encontrarlo no fue fácil, pues al parecer era un libro que estaba de moda o quizás algún profesor había encargado alguna tarea, pues de todos los ejemplares, sólo quedaba uno y no parecía estar por ahí. Dio vueltas por todo el lugar, revisó el catálogo en Internet corroborando que de verdad había uno en existencia ahí. Y no fue sino hasta que por fin apareció en una mesita de por ahí, que pudo descansar. Para ese momento ya había pasado media hora desde que había terminado sus clases. ¡Vaya! Tendría que quedarse una hora extra para compensarlos y probablemente tendría que llamar a Kevin y disculparse por el retraso que cometería.

Caminó rumbo a la señora que atendía el lugar: Era una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años, robusta y despeinada. Siempre podía ver mechones de cabello saliendo de su chongo mal hecho.

― **¡Saludos!** ―La señora sólo movió la cabeza con una mueca de molestia y le estiró la mano para que le entregara el libro y su credencial escolar. **―****Pude notar que sólo poseen un ejemplar. Debe ser muy solicitado, ¿no?**

―**¡Ah!** ―La mujer se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba el código de barras de la identificación por el lector y repitiendo ese paso con el código que el libro tenía pegado a un costado con cinta transparente. **―****Se devuelve el próximo viernes.** ―Colocó un sello en la última página, sobre un papel que anexaba la escuela para controlar las entradas y salidas de libros, lo cerró y se lo entregó a Edd junto a su credencial.

―**Se lo agradezco.** ―Hizo una reverencia pequeña con la cabeza y avanzó hasta la puerta. Un hombre en la salida de la biblioteca revisaba los sellos de los libros para evitar que los robaran y eso le parecía algo muy razonable a Doble D, pues no quería que robaran los libros. ¡Oh, no! Además, era una buena forma de llevar un orden. **―****¡Muy buenas tardes tenga, buen hombre! **―Saludó de nuevo mientras le mostraba la última página del libro al guardia.

―…**. **―El hombre lo miró a él extrañado, miró el sello y le hizo la seña de que se fuera. Al parecer se disponía a mirar una telenovela en su pequeña televisión de bolsillo oculta en su mostrador.

Caminó apresurado por los pasillos de la escuela, que para ese entonces estaba vacía, pues todos estaban o en clases o en algún taller o club. Correr no era su mejor habilidad, y mucho menos si intentaba hacerlo mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila, pero debía tratar de hacerlo si quería llegar antes de las tres de la tarde al orfanato, pues no faltaba mucho para el almuerzo. No estaba muy lejos del lugar, quizás a unas siete cuadras.

Normalmente tomaba ese trayecto como un paseo agradable, pero no esta vez. ¡Ni hablar! Ya podría disfrutar de regreso. Para su buena suerte, no tuvo que esperar ninguna luz verde de los semáforos y pronto podía divisar a lo lejos la casa hogar. Sonrió cuando miró su reloj y había logrado llegar tan sólo quince minutos tarde al lugar, y estar a tiempo era muy importante, pues debía ordenar a los niños para que comieran y se asearan como era debido. Una vez, la señora que dirigía el lugar le ofreció que comiera con los niños, a ellos les fascinó la idea y poco a poco, se hizo costumbre. Ahora, cada lunes, se librara de hacer la comida y disfrutaba de una deliciosa merienda en compañía de todos los de la casa hogar.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que el patio estaba vacío. Probablemente todos estaban ya listos para sentarse a la mesa. Caminó hasta el porche y tocó el timbre de la _―no tan―_ pequeña casa victoriana blanca. Nunca se había enterado si la dueña había comprado el edificio así o si lo habían construido de tal manera.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió y encontró a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y batidos, desordenados, lo que junto a su piel blanca y delgada figura la hacía lucir muy hermosa. Era _"la quinta hermana"_ de las seis dueñas del lugar, _Amelia_. Ella le cedió el paso, dejándolo pasar antes de decir cualquier cosa. Él accedió con una tímida sonrisa, apretando un poco los dientes y mordiendo de vez en vez su labio inferior.

―**Hola, Eddward**. ―Habló con aquella suave vocecita. Siempre había creído que las seis mujeres que dirigían ese lugar eran muy hermosas. Ella, por ejemplo, tenía las facciones más finas que había visto en una mujer: nariz respingada, labios rojos y carnosos, ojos aceitunados y una figura tan delicada que apenas y lograba resaltar su figura dentro de aquellas blusas de chiffon que adoraba utilizar. La de ese día era rosa, combinada con una falda negra hasta la rodilla.

― **S-saludos, señorita Amelia.** ―Se ruborizó un poco. Se trataba de una de las mujeres más hermosas que conocía. ¡Claro que se sentía un poco abochornado en su presencia! **― ****¡Ch-chispas! **―Miró el reloj de pie que estaba junto a la chimenea, casi enfrente de la entrada. **―****¡Es muy tarde! Voy retrasado.** ―Se llevó las manos hasta la boca, cubriéndose un poco.

―**Antes de que te vayas… **―La mujer le sonrió.**―****Hay un chico nuevo, un voluntario de tu escuela. Quizás lo conozcas. **

―**¿Voluntario?** ―No tuvo ni idea. Nadie que conociera se le figuraba lo suficientemente paciente como para ese trabajo. Quizás Nazz, pero ya tenía un empleo de medio tiempo y por ello no podía hacer más ese voluntariado. **―****Lo siento, señorita, pero no se me ocurre nadie que pudiera atreverse a cargar tales responsabilidades.**

―**No recuerdo su nombre, pero lo conocerás en la merienda, ¿sí?** ―Sonrió, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared. A veces, su cuerpo se ponía muy débil y no lograba sostenerse por sí misma.

―**¿E-está bien? **―Se acercó a ella.**―****Si gusta, puedo servirle como apoyo para que llegue a un lugar donde pueda encontrarse más cómoda.** ―Le extendió el brazo.

―**¡Oh, muchas gracias, Eddward!** ―Lo tomó de inmediato, dejando de lado cualquier otro tema. Lo sujetó con la mayor fuerza que pudo y dejó que la condujera hasta el sofá. Se sentó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. **―****La comida estará en unos minutos** ―Ella era la encargada de dirigir a los cocineros del lugar.

El chico de ojos turquesas le sonrió cómplice, dejándola descansar. Miró de nuevo el reloj y sintió que la presión lo carcomía. Era tardísimo y seguramente, la señorita _Ariadna_ no lograría mantener en orden a todos los niños. Se apresuró y comenzó por subir unas escaleras de madera con tapicería. Eran ya tan viejas que rechinaba a cada paso que daba, sin embargo, trataban de darles el mejor mantenimiento que podían.

Las dueñas del lugar se habían asignado las tareas. Además de los voluntarios, los niños tenían a una de las hermanas cuidándolos. Estaban divididos en tres grupos: El primero, lo conformaban los niños de dos a siete años; el segundo, niños de ocho a doce años; el último, adolescentes de entre trece y dieciséis años.

Edd atendía a los niños del segundo conjunto, pues no tenía el carácter para los mayores, ni lo consideraban apropiado para los más pequeños, pues siempre terminaba leyéndoles y hablándoles sobre cosas demasiado _avanzadas_ para su edad. A decir verdad, los más grandes tenían ya tiempo sin tener a alguien a cargo de ellos, y la señorita _Alicia,_ quien estaba a cargo de ellos, aunque era demasiado estricta, siempre terminaba por pelear con ellos y dejarlos a la deriva, yéndose a realizar cualquier actividad ajena, como ver televisión o salir con amigos. Con treinta años, aún era demasiado inmadura, quizás porque al ser la hermana que le seguía a Amelia tenía que realizar a veces las tareas que le correspondían a ella. Al final, eran familia y debían apoyarla con su enfermedad.

No podía evitarlo: al entrar ahí, siempre hacía un análisis completo de las personas del hogar. Al final, le parecía que era curioso que una familia, conformada sólo por mujeres, sin hijos, se hiciera cargo de algo tan noble como una casa hogar.

Pronto se vio frente a una puerta de madera, grande, doble, como si se tratara de un salón enorme. Tocó un par de veces, se aclaró la garganta y apretó los tirantes de su mochila con las manos. Estaba nervioso de haber llegado demasiado tarde. Se escucharon un par de pasos y el rechinido de la perilla girando. Una joven de cabello corto, casi con corte de chico, castaño claro y de facciones muy similares, aunque un tanto más infantiles, a las de Amelia se asomó.

―**¡Doble D!** ―La chica se sorprendió bastante al verlo. **―¡Creí que no vendrías!** ―Lloriqueó un poco. Estaba un tanto desesperada.

―**Lo siento mucho, Ari, es sólo que me retrasé al no encontrar la lectura apropiada para el día de hoy.** ―Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior mientras tocaba su propia cabeza con la mano como señal de nerviosismo. **―¿Me permitirías aún ingresar a la clase?**

―**¡Claro que sí!** ―Sus ojos color miel no lograban nunca sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada al otro. Se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso. Ella siempre vestía suéteres holgados que la hacían lucir más joven de lo que de por sí era. El de ese día tenía un pingüino, que le daba un aire bastante infantil.

―**¡Saludos, niños!** ―Les dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de evitar el contacto directo con la chica. Al igual que con su hermana mayor, sentía que la sangre le hervía al mirarla. Nadie podía ser tan increíblemente hermosa y pasar por ahí inadvertida. Además, el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, le generaba cierta comodidad, cercanía, pero no le quitaba el nerviosismo. **―Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos percances al tratar de obtener la lectura más adecuada para el día de hoy.** ―Colocó su mochila en una silla que estaba por ahí y trató de encontrar el pequeño libro.

―**¿Qué nos leerás hoy, Doble D**? ―Gritó desde el fondo un pequeño de diez años llamado James. Los niños que estaban a su cargo le llamaban igual que sus amigos, pues fue el único lugar donde se presentó en forma, contando, así, su nombre de pila.

―**Vengo a ofrecerles, el día de hoy, un título de tema histórico: La rebelión en la granja.** ―Sonrió, mostrando la portada del libro, que tenía un par de cerdos con monóculo.

―**¿Qué tienen de históricos los puercos?** ―Refunfuñó una niña, la mayor, de doce años. Siempre tenía una actitud negativa.

―**Este libro, mis párvulos amigos, es la perfecta analogía entre uno de los eventos históricos más ilustres del mundo y un tema tan escueto como lo es una granja.** ―Todos hicieron silencio. Los más pequeños no tenían idea de la mitad de las palabras que acababa de mencionar; los que entendían las palabras, no sabían de qué tema hablaba.

―**Es una historia que explica la revolución rusa. ―**Explicó la joven del suéter de pingüino.

Se escuchó un conjunto de voces, algunas explicando que comprendían al fin, algunas otras que no sabían que era la revolución rusa, aunque nada era fácil de entenderse al oírse todas juntas. Los niños se acomodaron alrededor de Edd, que se había sentado en la silla donde estaba su mochila antes, Ariadna se sentó en una silla al fondo del gran salón y después de aclararse la garganta comenzó a leer.

_El señor Jones, dueño de la Granja Manor, cerró los gallineros, pero estaba tan borracho que no recordó cerrar las ventanillas…_

El tiempo, mientras el chico del gorro relataba lo que en el pequeño libro estaba escrito, pasaba sumamente rápido. Los niños estaban, algunos sentados en flor de loto, otros ya se habían acostado sobre sus barrigas y apoyaban sus rostros en las manos. Habían llegado al quinto capítulo, apenas treinta páginas. Había decidido preguntar la opinión de cada uno de los que estaban ahí respecto a la historia.

―**¡Mollie es una tonta!** ―Gruñó James. **―¡Es porque es niña! **―Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Liz, la niña más grande, que no tardó en mirarlo molesta.

―**Dudo mucho que sea por eso, James. No digas cosas tan groseras.** ―Rio suavemente la encargada de los niños. Básicamente era como su tutora, pues ella les impartía clases durante la semana.

―**En realidad, es, como ya lo había mencionado previamente, una analogía con la revolución rusa, así que cada personaje representa algún elemento real.** ―Trataba de hablar con términos más coloquiales, pero no era fácil para él.

―**¿Mollie representa a los burgueses, Doble D?** ―Apenas iba a responderle a Ari, cuando un sobresalto se hizo presente entre todos: De la nada, un balón había entrado por la ventana. En el patio, por lo general, estaban los mayores, los que estaban a cargo de Alicia.

―**¡Chispas!** ―Gritó suavemente. Los pequeños se rieron, incluso Ariadna lo hizo al notar que se había sorprendido mucho con lo que había pasado. Eddward se puso de pie y tomó el balón de fútbol con una sonrisa. Se acercó de regreso a la ventana, buscando a alguien que mirara hacia arriba en búsqueda del esférico.

Se quedó pasmado al encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes. No lo esperaba, para nada. Kevin sonrió al verlo tan sorprendido. ¡Al fin! Había logrado su cometido. Sabía que Eddward estaría muy confundido al respecto, incluso había preparado una pose especial. Incluso, si no estaba planeado que el balón se fuera directo a la ventana donde estaba él, sabía que cuando lo encontrara, tenía que actuar totalmente fresco, auténtico y seguro de sí mismo.

―**¡Doble tonto, lánzala!** ―Gritó desde abajo. Doble D se sintió ofendido. Si no hubiera dicho eso, probablemente habría seguido perdido durante horas, pero, ¿cómo era posible que alguien que se encargaba de la educación de un montón de adolescentes y pubertos hablara así? ¿Qué les estaba enseñando?

―… ―Frunció el ceño y lo miró un poco molesto. **―Discúlpenme un momento, por favor. Entregaré esto en la mano de aquel joven. **―Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón. Se dirigió hacia la escalera y al mirar abajo, ahí estaba. Era el pelirrojo capitán del equipo por el que tanto suspiraba. Ese simple contacto visual lo hizo sentir terriblemente abrumado: su estómago se revolvió al instante y comenzó a sudar, pero debía lucir fuerte. No podía permitir que gritara cosas así en el lugar en el que habitaban tantos niños. **―¿P-podrías, por favor, dejar de e-expresarte así, Kevin? **―Conforme bajaba los escalones, sentía que se volvía vulnerable. No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero sabía, y estaba seguro, de que era algo que sólo sentía por él. **―Y, ¿qu-qué haces aquí?** ―Apenas procesaba. ¿Acaso lo había seguido para hacerle la vida miserable? Sí, eso solía hacer el equipo de football de la preparatoria, pero no él, ¿entonces?

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues la campana que anunciaba la hora de la comida sonó. Los mayores entraron corriendo a pelear por los lugares en una de las tres mesas del comedor, la asignada para ellos, pronto, los chicos a cargo de Doble D bajaron en calma, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse las manos en orden, seguidos por Ariadna y por el grupo de los más pequeñitos, a quienes hacían bajar tomados de las manitas.

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí, inmóviles. Aunque ninguno lo dijera, ambos estaban petrificados, no sabían cómo actuar para con el otro, la única diferencia entre ellos era la dificultad de Edd para mantenerse tranquilo, pues movía los dedos nerviosos sobre el balón y mordía su labio con aquel típico tic que tenía, mientras que Kevin sólo permanecía recargado en la pared.

―**¡Eddward!** ―_Alexandra_, una de las hermanas que dirigían el lugar, le habló mientras bajaba la escalera. Ella era la encargada de los niños más pequeños, pues era terriblemente acogedora, dulce y mimadora. Era, casi, un estereotipo, pues era regordeta y de facciones similares a las de sus hermanas menores, castaña, de tez pálida, nariz respingada y ojos expresivos. No sobrepasaba los cuarenta años. **―¡Veo que ya conociste al nuevo joven! ¡Espero que puedan llevarse muy bien. **― Sonrió ampliamente mirándolos ya de frente. **―¡Anden! Vamos a comer, que si no se enfría.**

―**Entonces… **―Miró como se alejaba Alex. **―¿Tengo que comer con todos?**

―**¿Ere-eres el nuevo voluntario? ¿El que se encarga del grupo de Al?** ―Soltó el balón, justo a sus pies, para poder ir a lavar sus manos.

―**¿Dónde está el baño?** ―Preguntó el pelirrojo ignorándolo totalmente. Se arremangó la chaqueta verde que vestía ese día, muy similar a la que usaba cuando niño.

―**E-es la tercera puerta a la derecha. **―Bajó la mirada.

―**¿Podrías llevarme, Doble tonto? **―Seguía con aquella perfecta actuación. Sabía que quería molestarlo, sabía que quería seguirlo, sabía que desde que estaban en la escuela elemental, le gustaba verlo, pero se negaba a aceptar el porqué.

―**Cl-claro…** ―Dio un par de pasos, inseguro, acariciando su brazo con nerviosismo, volviendo a aquel habitual tic de morderse el labio. **―Es por aquí.** ―Abrió una puerta de madera con el picaporte estilizado y en color dorado. Todo era muy elegante.

―**Gracias.** ―Entró a aquel lugar y se acercó al lavabo, abrió la llave, tomó un poco de jabón antibacterial líquido. Pudo sentir como la mirada turquesa estaba clavada en él. **―¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no te lavarás las manos**? ―Arqueó una ceja, mirándolo de reojo.

―**¡S-sí!** ―Kevin se hizo a un lado, esperando que se acercara a asearse junto a él. **―¡Oh, cielos! ¡Gr-gracias! **―Se acercó algo tenso, limpiando meticulosamente sus dedos, las uñas y pliegues de las manos. No quería enfermar por algún parásito oculto en ellas.

El pelirrojo pronto terminó. Sacudió un par de veces sus manos y caminó rumbo a donde la toalla estaba. Dado que el lugar donde estaba el lavabo era una zona muy estrecha, al intentar pasar del otro lado, terminó por rozar su cuerpo contra el ajeno. En el fondo, no era una casualidad, sino un plan para hacer sobresaltarse al otro. Y funcionó.

Doble D abrió los ojos de sobremanera al sentir cierto calor ajeno rozar con su cuerpo. Tuvo la misma sensación de mareo y aturdimiento que aquella vez que Eddy lo había besado por culpa de Kevin. Para cuando hubo reaccionado, ya no estaba ahí nadie más que él mismo. Suspiró y cerró la llave, se secó las manos y avanzó hasta la mesa. Cuando llegó, se encontró con el autor de aquel contacto ilícito que había ocurrido en el baño.

Sus mejillas se tornaron un tanto rojas en el momento en el que vio al de la gorra roja ofrecerle una silla en su mesa, como si le hubiera estado apartando el lugar. Miró el lugar en el que siempre se ubicaba y encontró a Amelia sentada en él. Tragó saliva y se acercó a la mesa de Kevin, no tenía otra opción. Se sentó, agradeció los alimentos a la criada que le sirvió y trató de comer en silencio, como siempre hacía. Normalmente, su mesa era la más tranquila, pero en esta ocasión, al estar sentado con los mayores, sentía que podría morir en cualquier momento.

Era un exceso de plática, todos generaban un ensordecedor barullo en esa sección del comedor. Trataba de concentrarse sólo en la comida, y lo estaba logrando, hasta que sintió una pierna rozar con la suya. Recogió un poco aquel miembro, esperando que no hubiese más contacto, pero era persistente. Miró bajo la mesa y fue una sorpresa extraña el notar que se trataba de Nat, el chico más grande de toda la casa hogar. Inmediatamente volvió la mirada hasta el chico de cabellos verduzco y mordió su labio, pensando qué podría hacer.

―**¡Déjalo en paz!** ― Dijo con voz grave el chico de gorra roja.

―**Como **_**"usted**_**" mande.** ―Sonrió cínico Nathaniel.

―**Gr-gracias, Kevin.** ―Suspiró con una ligera sonrisa. El pelirrojo recién lo había defendido. Aunque no se hacía ilusiones, era algo que lo hacía muy feliz.

La comida transcurrió rápidamente. Pronto, la mayoría había terminado y sentían que sus estómagos reventarían. El reloj anunció las seis con tres fuertes campanadas.

―**Deberíamos marcharnos, ¿no, Doble tonto? **―Preguntó el pelirrojo al del gorro negro.

―**¡Cl-claro! ¡Las asesorías!** ―Se puso de pie. **―Alístate, iré a despedirme de los niños y a recoger mis cosas. **―Caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa contigua y agradeció por la comida a Amelia, generalizó una despedida para todos los niños y prometió volver para terminar con la lectura. Subió las escaleras apresurado, tomó sus cosas, guardó el libro de la biblioteca en su mochila y bajó corriendo de nuevo. Kevin ya lo esperaba en la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

―**Podemos tomar el bus que pasa por aquí. Nos dejará justo en la puerta de mi casa.** ―El de gorra soltó una carcajada.

―**Yo te llevo.** ―Le entregó el casco que utilizaba normalmente él.

―**¡¿El ataúd con ruedas?!** ―Chilló. **―Oh, no, no.** **No me su-subiré a eso. Las probabilidades de morir son tan altas que…**

―**¡No te pasará nada! **―Lo interrumpió colocándole el casco. **―Anda. Vamos. **―Se colocó una chamarra de piel, subió a su motocicleta y mientras subía el cierre de su chaqueta le hizo una seña coqueta con la cabeza-

―**De…De acuerdo**. ―Claro, las hormonas lo habían vencido. ¿Dónde estaba su sentido común?

Suspiró mientras sujetaba al otro por la cintura. ¿Es que acaso para él era tan sencillo de reconocer como el aroma del otro se desprendía? Clavó la cabeza en el cuello del otro bajo el pretexto de que no quería morir y así poder… Momento. Encendió la motocicleta y pronto arrancó. Sí, ya estaba. Era hombre muerto.

―**¡Vamos a morir!** ―Chilló mientras recorrían las calles.

* * *

**(1)**_**La rebelión en la granja**_, escrito por _George Orwell_, es un libro que trata de ilustrar la revolución rusa, utilizando a personajes como cerdos, caballos y ovejas para representar ideas y personajes concretos de dicho movimiento. Lo recomiendo mucho.

**Tarde, pero seguro.**

**He vuelto de la muerte(?) **

**_MeroNiakeehl:_ **Me da gusto que te haya gustado. Aquí está la conti, aunque no fue muy pronto.

_** :**_ Aquí está.

**_Hisa:_ **Bby, aquí está tu regalote n_n

_**Dan:**_ Tonta, te quiero un montón.

_**David Gre:**_ omo ok? Gracias :3

**_Paulita Xdb:_** Oh, no te preocupes, lo importante es que te sigues pasando por estos lugares. Me da mucho gusto que te agrademi fic n_n

**_Runnes: _**Tuna 3

**_Try:_** Bby, gracias, de verdad.

**_neko-chan0423_**:Me tardé un poco, pero aquí está. Espero que te siga gustando, aunque no será el convencional Rev! KevEdd :3

**_Puuum_**: ¡No! Sigue dándome amor :C

**_BlackEscorpio: _**Aquí está: Tarde, pero seguro.

**_Lykox:_**Gracias, de verdad. Aquí está la conti, a ver qué te pareció.

_**Kokoa Kirkland**_: Mi perrito se llama Kokoa LOL Muchas gracias.


End file.
